Green Goo
Green Goo, often referred to as simply Goo, is a substance mined in Ogel's Goo Caverns. History In the 1950s, Green Goo was discovered by Evil Ogel in the Goo Caverns, which were named after this substance. Performing scientific experiments revealed the Goo's powerful mind-control properties, especially when mixed with Evil Plants from Ogel's Island. This led to the creation of the D.O.O.M. Machine and the manufacturing of Mind-Control Orbs. Later, the formula was further refined with Ethanium Crystals to create Mutation Orbs during Mission Deep Sea. Reptile had read briefings and files on the properties of Ogel's Goo before he reported to Dino Attack Headquarters. He had also read a classified briefing that the original plan for the Mutant Dinos originated from Ogel. He wondered if the Goo might be useful in dealing with the Dinos, and so set out to acquire some. Using his Iron Predator, Reptile blasted an opening into the Goo Caverns and cleared it of Mutant Lizards. He then filled a large storage tank with the Goo and made his retreat before he was noticed by Ogel's security (the area was abandoned). Reptile brought the Goo back to base and analyzed it, determining it was useful for many things. He first used the Goo as a prototype power source for a high-yield laser rifle. While he discovered that Goo did work as a power source, it was a very inefficient one (explaining why Ogel had never used it). This led to the creation of the Goo Sphere, a powerful weapon against Mutant Dinos. There was just one problem: they did not have a very large source of Goo to supply the weapon with. So, Dino Attack Team sent a large force to the Goo Caverns to help Ogel's drones re-secure it so that Goo mining could resume. Due to their alliance, Ogel promised to send the Dino Attack Team a large stockpile of Goo. As the mission in the Goo Caverns successfully continued, Ogel Drones resumed their Green Goo mining operations and sent their Goo to Dino Attack Team. However, after a volcanic eruption in Quadrant 14 destroyed much of the Goo Caverns, these mining operations slowed down once again, reducing the Green Goo output to a mere trickle. Therefore, while Dino Attack agents such as Reptile continued to use Green Goo as a weapon against Mutant Dinos, they had to be conscientious of the limited available resources. Properties Green Goo was used by Evil Ogel mainly in his creation of evil orbs, particularly Mind-Control Orbs. Goo is described as having powerful mind-control properties, though it has to be refined by the D.O.O.M. Machine in order for these properties to take full effect. Green Goo also played a major role when Ogel wrote his original Mutant Dino Formula. Fearing that the dinosaurs might get too powerful and may try to revolt against his drone armies and himself, Ogel engineered the formula to have Green Goo as the Mutant Dinos' main weakness. When subjected to Green Goo, a Mutant Dino's nervous system will shut off, practically leaving the creature frozen. Dr. Rex failed to see this weakness, and so included it in the currently-used Mutant Dino Formula. However, if a Mutant Dino egg is subjected to Green Goo for a period of time before the dinosaur hatches, the Mutant Dino will be mutated even further, and will be immune to the effects of Green Goo. The best known example is Tex. Goo Sphere The Goo Sphere is a weapon that was invented by Dino Attack Agent Reptile to stun Mutant Dinos. History After determining that Green Goo was an inefficient power source, Reptile filled a sphere with the Goo and hooked it up in the middle of a rifle. He tested it by firing a small "sphere" of the Goo at a Mutant Raptor in a pen at DA HQ. The Goo struck the Mutant Dino and deactivated its central nervous system, knocking it out. Elated, Reptile sent the specifications for the device to Agent Specs, who put in orders for them at factories in Antarctica supplying the Dino Attack Team. The weapon was given to some field agents and it worked perfectly. Properties The Goo Sphere is a clear crystal that can hold a substance, in this instance Green Goo. When fired with enough velocity, it can turn briefly intangible and, as it passes through an object, release its contents into its target. This is used to deliver Green Goo to Mutant Dinos, thereby shutting down their nervous systems. Trivia *Due to faulty intel, the Agents Defense Organization thought that Green Goo could instantly kill Mutant Dinos, rather than merely shut down their nervous system. *The Goo Sphere is inspired by the Zamor sphere from BIONICLE. Category:LEGO Category:Objects Category:Ogel